Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Lone Cubone
by Idiocy01
Summary: Oh how lucky Rodney is for being transported into the Pokemon world... right? Well that doesn't seem to be the case, because Rodney keeps his memory of his human life, and he wants to get home. He doesn't care if he was meant to fulfill some "destiny" here, he just wants to get back to his own world. But, he has no idea what trials he must face, to get back home.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

I'm such a lucky guy, aren't I?

Everyone wants to be transported to the world their favorite videogame, right? And that's exactly what I've gotten out of all of this.

Honestly, its not as good as it sounds, trust me.

I had a nice and, normal life on planet Earth that I would love to go back to.

I was in college, I had a good job, and I had great friends too. Everything was looking to be going pretty smoothly honestly.

But what happens next? Some stranger pops up and tells me that I've been "chosen to do great things" in a different world. Then the asshat does some weird voodoo magic or something and poof! Next, I wake up as a Cubone in the middle of some forest!

Now I'm apparently being roped into a whole "prophecy" claiming I'll "become great" in this world, which I could really care less about.

I don't give a damn if I become "great" I just want the get back home…

I have no idea why the hell this happened to me out of the thousands of other people who would give anything just to have this opportunity.

Why the hell couldn't they have been chosen instead of me?

To anyone who is reading this, if you know anything about what the hell is going on.

Please just HELP ME.

I sighed and placed the charcoal in my hand… or "paw" on the table, slamming my head down on it as I did so.

I have no idea why I even wrote that. It wasn't like anyone other than me would read it anyways. Hell, if anyone did read it, they'd probably just think I'm just some loon.

I groaned, lifting my head off the table, looking at the worthless paper on my desk. I suppose it was mostly just to help with stress, or some form of "relief" with all the shit that was happening around me.

"Hey Rodney! You there?" a voice shouted from outside my room, interrupting my train of through.

I sighed, placing a paw on my head. Not this guy again…

"Yeah… I'm here," I replied, turning to face the door.

The door opened and a Quilava poked his head into the room with a curious look. He soon smiled as he spotted me.

"Hey Rodney! How are you?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Amazing…" I replied sarcastically as I got up off my stool.

I saw the Quilava's smile faulter for a moment at that.

"Oh, that's good," he lowered his gaze, "hey, I was wondering… would you like to head down to the bar and chat for a moment? I could buy you something down there."

I gave the fire type a small glare, "Adrian, I know you're here to try and get me to join that 'rescue team' or whatever you call it. But for the last time I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on Rodney!" Adrian groaned. "You've got great potential, not everyone could save a Furret from a Mightyena pack and survive."

"Adrian, like I've said before that was one time," I said as I picked my bone off the ground and walked over to my bed. "It wasn't even as 'heroic' as you make it out to be." I leaned the bone on my bedpost. "And I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in this 'team', I've got other thing to figure out here."

Adrain rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you're still dwelling on the fantasy that you're a… what was it… 'hue-man?'"

I glared at him, "It's not a fantasy!"

Adrian gained a look of concern, "Rodney… you've gotta wake up and realize that you're a Pokemon, not some 'hue-man,'" he said, "You hit your head pretty hard when you fell from that ledge, it must have knocked this nonsense into your mind."

I reached up and felt the crack on the skull I wore, "For the last time the fall wasn't that bad! I'm fine! And I know what I really am!"

"Rodney…" Adrian said softly, taking a couple steps forward.

I narrowed my eyes, "Just shut up! And get out…"

Adrian gave me a small glare in return, before he shook his head, giving out a small huff. "I know its hard to accept Rodney. But you're gonna have to wake up to reality one day."

I put both of my paws on my head. Of course he wouldn't listen to me. Barely anyone here ever listened to me.

"I know what's real," I replied. "No matter how many times I say it none of you listen."

Adrian sighed, giving me a sadness in his eyes. "Just try to lighten up a bit Rodney," he turned to the door. "Because things could be a lot worse.

I didn't say anything in reply, trying to ignore him. I heard Adrian sigh once again, before his pawsteps left the room.

It became silent for a while after that, until I walked back over to my desk, and hopped up on the stool.

I knew things could be worse, but I just wished they were better. I knew it was somewhat selfish to think that… but with everything that had happened I just wanted a break.

I looked down at my journal, seeing that I had just written day fifteen. I soon realized that I had been here for almost three weeks now. I hadn't started this journal until about five days after I was thrown into this world.

It had been twenty days. Probably twenty long days of my family searching for me. I could picture my parents, my friends, all worrying for me. I was hoping they wouldn't but I knew they'd worry anyways.

I shut my eyes, knowing how worried my parents had to be for me. They probably thought I was dead, or taken.

I softly banged my paw on the desk as thoughts of my life on Earth began to fill my head. I didn't want to think about it, knowing it would only make me cry. But I couldn't stop them,

I couldn't stop the memories, nor the few fresh tears that rolled down my cheeks.

I breathed in deep, letting a couple tears flow, before a yawn soon crept up on me. I stretched a bit, smacking my lips a bit. I hadn't realized just how tired I was, and it was probably a good time to get some rest.

I wiped the tears from my eyes before shaking my head to clear it. I hopped down from my stool and walked over to the bed in the corner of the room, my tail dragging on the ground along the way. I climbed up on the bed after I reached it, laying down on and pulling the sheets over me. I sighed as my eyelids became weighed down by fatigue, slowly falling asleep, trying to keep my head clear of thought.

I prayed it would be a dreamless sleep, as I slowly drifted off.

 **Dream Realm…**

The view of a slightly blurry world came into my vision as I groggily lifted my head up. As my head rose, I began to recognize the bright and wavy environment around me. There was a bluish-purple crystalline ground beneath me, and a dark purple "sky" overhead with small twinkling stars scattered upon it.

I didn't want to see this place again. But no matter what, I would always end up back here.

"Rodney…" I heard a familiar feminine voice say behind me.

I crossed my arms not turning around, "I don't want to talk to you Cresselia,"

"Rodney," Cresselia spoke again, more sternly this time.

I lowered my gaze, soon seeing the bottom half of a Cresselia hover in front of me. I kept my eyes down, turning my head away from her a bit and staying silent.

"Rodney!" she shouted in a frustrated tone.

I frowned, still not looking up at her as I kept my mouth shut.

"Rodney we've been over this!" she said, "I've brought you into this world for a reason!"

"I don't give about that reason…" I replied, looking up to give her a glare.

She gave me a hostile look in return, "I brought you here because you are destined for greatness in this world!"

"I don't needto become great in this world!" I shot back, "I was just fine being in my own one!" I turned around and began to walk away, "Nothing good has come of me being here! The leader of this town wants me out, everyone thinks I'm a nutjob, and I've nearly been killed twice!" I then turned back to her, "I'm not even human anymore! And no one believes that I was human!"

Cresselia froze as her eyes widened, "You told someone you were human?"

"It's not like anyone believes me…" I growled.

"Who did you tell!?" Cresselia questioned, quickly floating over to me.

I blinked a couple times at her actions. "Why?"

I felt something tighten around my body and I was quickly yanked towards Cresselia, brining me face to face with her.

"You mustn't tell anyone else that you are human!" she stated with panic on her face.

I struggled in her psychic grip on me, "Why not?" I replied, glaring at her, though my eyes widened. "Is there someone who knows about humans?"

"Rodney you don't under-" Cresselia began, but she was quickly interrupted as the room around me became somewhat blurry.

My head began to hurt a bit and I squinted my eyes due to the pain. "Ow… what the hell was that?"

"You are being taken somewhere," Cresselia said in a bit of a stressed tone as she stared up into the sky.

I was a bit dazed. "What?"

Cresselia looked down at me as her eyes began to glow.

"Wake up!"

Her eyes then flashed a bright pink, making my whole vision go white.

 **Real world…**

I awoke with a bit of a headache, soon reaching up in an attempt to soothe it. But as I did so, I realized that I was no longer in my warm bed. I felt myself being dragged by my leg across the ground, soon realizing I was being dragged across dirt as I felt the chill of the outdoors.

Confused, I began to raise my head up, slowly opening my eyes.

"He's waking up," an unfamiliar voice said and I turned my head towards the noise.

I managed to catch a glimpse of a tall blue blur holding my leg, but a pair of glowing eyes soon obscured my vision. All of my energy seemed to be sapped away at this, feeling myself beginning to slip away once more.

I quickly shut my eyes, shaking my head and trying to stay asleep. But it was no use. My eyes soon rolled into the back of my head as it slumped back to the ground, my vision going black.

 **Meanwhile…**

Adrian didn't understand. Why hadn't Rodney taken the offer he had presented? Being a part of an exploration/rescue team was so exciting and rewarding after all.

The young Quilava put a paw up to his chin as he sat at a small wooden table in the middle of a somewhat empty inn. Thinking over his off to Rodney, and how much he wanted to team up with the Cubone for adventures.

Sure, it can be a bit nerve-racking and such exploring the unknown, but Rodney seemed to be capable of defending himself. Rodney had stood up to the Mightyena pack after all, an accomplishment not many others in the town had ever achieved. Granted he did see that Rodney got kind of banged up in the whole encounter with the pack, but he still had a lot of courage for facing them alone.

Adrian just couldn't let Rodney waste all of his potential! The Cubone showed too much promise for that.

The Quilava soon hopped down from his stool, determined to go and have another chat with Rodney.

It was Adrian's own excitement that kept him going on this. Ever since he was young he wanted to be part of a rescue team.

Other rescue teams had turned him down, claiming he was either too inexperienced or young for it. Whenever he tried to start a team with someone, they would either be too scared or not be interested.

But Adrian had a good feeling about Rodney. Sure, the Cubone was stubborn, but Adrian had never seen such a young Pokemon stand up in the face of such great peril before. Rodney was a true fighter and explorer at heart! Adrian was sure of it!

Adrian had reached the top of the stairs at this point, a smile on his face as he became jittery with excitement once again.

As he approached Rodney's room, he saw the door was still open. Adrian frowned, realizing he had left the door open when he had left. Though he had thought Rodney would close it on his own.

Adrian gained a curious look as he saw that the room happened to be dark as well. He soon peered into the room, only to see that Rodney was nowhere in sight.

A pit formed in Adrian's stomach. He hadn't seen Rodney exit his room from down in the inn, nor did he suspect the Cubone to be hiding.

His eyes soon landed on the window, seeing it was open. He didn't remember it being open when he had visited before, so he decided to investigate.

Adrian walked up to the window, before he froze at a frightening thought.

Did Rodney run out again?

The Quilava scrambled up onto the windowsill, his head darting around the dark forest behind the Inn. To his dismay, Rodney was no where in sight.

Fearing the worse Adrian quickly bolted out of the room before he scrambled down the stairs and ran up to the bar table.

"Sue!" Adrian shouted in distress.

Soon after the Quilava's shout, a Swanna stepped out from the backroom and looked over to Adrian with concern.

"Adrian? What's wrong?"

Adrian placed his front paws on the bar. "It's Rodney! He climbed out the window! I think he's lost it again!"

Sue gained a fearful expression. "Oh dear…" She looked over to a Squirtle scrubbing down a table, "Jeremy dear."

The Squirtle turned his head with a curious gaze. "Hm?"

"Could you go wake up Horace and the others? Tell them to see me and that it's important." Sue said.

Jeremy eyes widened, before he nodded and quickly scurried out of the bar.

Adrian groaned, "I can't wait for them to wake up, it'll take too long!"

"Then go," Sue advised. "I'll tell them what's happened and send them after you."

Adrian nodded, "All right, tell them to go outback behind the bar! That's where Rodney would have left some tracks!"

Sue nodded in response, before Adrian turned his head and bolted out of the inn.

Praying he could find Rodney before he could get himself hurt…

 **Back to Rodney…**

I awoke to a strange smell, nearly sneezing at it. I shook my head a bit and slowly opened my eyes, placing a paw on my forehead as I did so.

The headache from before hadn't faded, making me grunt as I lifted myself up off the ground.

A black figure then came into focus in front of me and I recognized it to be a Banette. Said Banette was holding what seemed to be a crushed-up berry near my nose.

I brought my head back in surprise, before I quickly whipped my head around the area to figure out what was going on. I soon realized that I was in the middle of a clearing in a forest with an Unfezant, a Druddigon, a Luxray, and the Banette standing around me.

I had quickly recognized the Luxray to be Petra, the leader of the town I had been staying in.

Petra had never been too fond of me; it seems ever since I had set foot in her town she wanted me out. She claimed that I had disturbed the peace when she learned I had trifled with the Mightyena pack, and blamed me for the pack recently attacking Pokemon around town.

I winced as I saw her, knowing full well that whatever she brought me out here for wasn't good.

I quickly tried to bolt away from the group but the Druddigon, known as "Grog", blocked my escape.

"You can run…" Petra spoke behind me.

I turned to face her, taking a step back.

The Luxray then began to circle me, "I have arranged something that involves you, so you'll have to sit tight."

My eyes widened, not liking the sound of her words. I instinctively reached for my bone club, until I realized it wasn't by my side. I cursed under my breath at this, realizing they probably didn't bring it along for obvious reasons.

"L-Look Petra, I'm sorry," I began. "I didn't mean to mess with the pack, I was just defending myself."

Petra snorted, giving me a small glare. "What's done is done, but I need to settle it now before more Pokemon get hurt."

I gulped at this. "H-How are you going to do that?"

Petra frowned and was about to speak, until Grog interrupted her.

"They're here…"

I turned to see him staring into the woods as the brush on the edge of the clearing shook. I peered past Grog to see that many dark figures where climbing out of the forest and into the clearing. They all walked towards us in unison, and it took me a minute to make out what they were through the darkness.

My eyes soon widened with fear as the Pokemon entered the moonlight and revealed themselves.

It was the Mightyena pack.

"Oh shit…"

 **A/N: And that's done… probably one of my better first chapters… granted I don't know if I'll even be posting this one.**

 **But if is posted… then a lot of you are reading it.**

 **I may not continue this for a while, unless a lot of people are interested in it. I have two other fic's currently going right now and I'm writing this one because I felt that I just needed to write it down.**

 **Ah well… guess it's up now, let's see what happens...**

 **(Edit: To anyone who has seen the original first chapter, note I have now gone back and revised this one, and I aim to revise the others while picking up on this fic once again.)**


	2. Torn From Home

Chapter 2

 **20 Days Prior to the Prologue…**

'Would you look at that…' I thought as I glared at my TV screen, 'One guy I don't see manages to get a one hit kill on me…'

I was currently sitting on my couch in a college dorm gaming on my console. I had managed to get pretty far in my game until I died to a pretty cheap move… least in my opinion.

I sighed and shut off the console with my controller and set it on the table.

'I really don't want to start all the way back at that damn checkpoint,' I thought as I leaned back on my couch, 'It would take me like another twenty minutes to get through that castle again…'

I then stood up and groaned a bit, walking to my mini fridge. I leaned down and opened the fridge, grabbing a soda after I did so. I then popped open the can and shut the door to the fridge. I walked back over to my couch, sipping the can of soda as I did so.

But, the sound of my phone ringing made me pause. I looked over to my phone, which was placed on my end table, and saw the word "Mom" pop up on the screen.

I sighed a bit, 'Can't ignore that call…' I thought as I walked over to my phone. I then picked it up and hit the "answer" button.

"Hi Mom," I greeted as I put the phone up to my ear.

" _Hi sweetie!"_ she replied cheerily.

I rolled my eyes, "Mom I told you to stop calling me sweetie…" I stated.

" _Just because you're a young adult off to college doesn't mean you're still not my sweetie!"_ She replied.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling a bit at her words, "How are you Ma?"

" _Oh I'm doing fine,"_ my mom replied, _"Just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing."_

"I'm doing good too Mom," I stated, "But I'm actually about to head over to my friend's place in a bit to hang out."

" _Oh, I won't hold you up for too long then,"_ she replied, _"I just wanted to say hello and check up on things."_

"Well, everything's good at the moment," I stated, "But I really gotta go, I told my friends I'd be over at four, can we talk later?"

That wasn't really the case; I just didn't want to talk to her too much since I was still a little ticked about the game.

" _Oh, all right,"_ she replied, _"Just call me when you get home!"_

"Yep," I said, "I shouldn't be out too late tonight, so I'll call you around eight."

" _Sounds good sweetie!" s_ he stated, _"Talk to you then! I love you!"_

I smiled, "I love you too Mom," I replied.

I then hung up the phone and placed it in my pocket.

I looked up, 'Well…' I thought as I sipped my soda, 'I guess I can head over to Trevor's a bit early.'

I then walked over towards my front door and grabbed my coat off the rack. I then set my soda down and quickly slipped on my coat, picking the soda back up after I did so.

'Well Trevor…' I thought as I opened my door, 'Let's see what you've got in store for us this time…'

I then sipped my soda, walked out the door, and shut it behind me.

 **A couple minutes later…**

I was now on the side of the street walking through the somewhat urban area on my way to Trevor's apartment. It was kind of nice that Trevor somewhat close to where my dorm was, since I didn't have to waste gas to get there.

Trevor was just planning to have a get together involving a couple of other friends and I. It had been a while since I had hung out with them since I just had to go through finals week, but the good thing was that my last final was the day before and I was now home free.

I sipped my soda while continuing to walk down the sidewalk. 'God I really need to cut down on the soda,' I thought as I looked down at the nearly empty can, 'I've had like three of them today.'

My phone then went off in my pocket, startling me a bit. I quickly reached inside my pocket and saw that it was Trevor calling me.

I smiled a bit, 'Probably asking me to bring over food or something…' I thought, 'Again.'

I then hit the "answer" button and put my phone up against my ear, "Hey Trevor," I greeted, "What's up?"

" _Hey Rodney,"_ Trevor replied, _"I'm just calling to tell you that Jack is bringing over some beers, he wants to know if he should bring extra for you."_

I sighed a bit, "Oh come on Trevor, drinking again?" I said.

" _Yeah man it's awesome!"_ Trevor replied, _"Don't rag on me for it again."_

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not even going to try this time…" I replied, "You can drink all you want… just don't drag me into it."

" _Oh for god's sake Rodney,"_ Trevor groaned, _"You turned nineteen two months ago and you still haven't had your first beer."_

"For good reason," I stated.

" _And is that reason the "legal drinking age","_ Trevor mocked, _"Don't be a wuss Rodney, loosen up and have some fun."_

"It's not about the drinking age," I replied.

" _Then what is it then?"_ Trevor questioned.

I looked up, trying to think of a valid reason for why I didn't want to drink. I knew there was a reason why, I just never could explain it well.

"Just…" I sighed, getting frustrated, "I don't want to drink all right!?"

Trevor had always seemed to try this; he would hound me each time there was some form of alcohol available to "have a drink" stating "it's just one drink". But I really didn't want to, not only because of the drinking age, but I also didn't like the thought of getting drunk in general.

" _All right Rod, geez…"_ Trevor replied, _"I'll tell Jack to hold off on the extra drinks."_

"Thank you…" I replied, sighing a bit.

" _So when you coming over?"_ Jack asked.

I stopped at that moment, and began to think about the last time someone brought drinks over to our get together. I remembered Jack and Trevor acting kind of like assholes, and everyone else being a bit "unfriendly" too. Most of them just ragging on me for being one of the few not taking any drinks.

"You know what, I'm not feeling too well today…" I replied, "I think I'm gonna have to pass on this one."

" _What? Really?"_ Trevor asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah…" I replied as I turned around.

" _This isn't about the alcohol is it?"_ Trevor asked, _"Because I'm sorry if it is, you don't have to drink."_

"No it's not about the alcohol…" I lied, "I'm just not feeling well… I've gotta go."

" _All right Rodney…"_ Trevor replied in a bit of a saddened tone, _"Talk to you later."_

"Yeah…" I muttered.

I then hung up and put my phone back in my pocket, sighing as I did so. I felt kind of bad for just bailing on the guys, but I didn't really feel like hanging out with them while they were drunk, knowing that they'd probably just be obnoxious the whole time.

I drank the rest of my soda and crushed the can up in my hand a bit.

I sighed, 'Now I've got the whole afternoon to myself…' I thought as I began to walk back towards my dorm, 'Now what the hell do I do?' I then remembered my conversation with my mother, 'I guess I could call her when I get home… since I don't have much else to do.'

Suddenly, there was a somewhat loud "BANG" on my right accompanied by a bright pink flash of light. I jumped a bit due to the event, thinking that someone might have fired a shot somewhere. My head snapped over to where the noise originated from and spotted a pinkish glow emanating from an alleyway a couple feet in front of me. Curious, I slowly walked up to the alley, and the light grew dimmer and dimmer. I then peered into the alleyway and spotted a hooded figure leaning up against a wall.

I saw that the figure seemed to have a small pink glow on its chest, but that glow quickly vanished as I spotted it. The figure then seemed to struggle to keep its balance as it hobbled down the alleyway, using the wall for support.

"Hey pal…" I called out as I walked into the alley. "You all right?"

The figure then looked up and saw I that it had brilliant purple eyes that shinned in the darkness. I cocked my head to the side a bit, somewhat surprised and amazed by its irises.

"You…" The figure said in a feminine voice. "She" then hobbled to me, "You are the one…"

"Huh?" I replied as I backed away from her a bit, a bit fearful of her.

"You are destined for greatness in another world," She stated ominously as she continued to advance towards me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, still backing away.

"There's no time to explain…" She stated.

I was about to question her further, but she suddenly extended her hand forward and shot a bright purple beam in my direction. I had no time to evade this and the beam collided with my chest, engulfing me in some sort of purple aura.

I was about to scream in terror but I soon lost consciousness…

And the world around me went black.

 **A long while later…**

My mind was in a vice as I slowly began to regain consciousness. It hurt to even think at that moment, my entire mind felt like it was being put through a meat grinder.

'Ah… my god…' I thought as I laid there, unable to move due to the intense pain, 'What the hell happened?'

I tried to open my eyes but quickly shut them as a sharp pain arose in my head. I groaned in pain and tried to lift my hand up to soothe it, but then I noticed something was… different. My hand felt really weird, my fingers felt as if they were all pressed together and I couldn't spread them apart, along with my palm feeling… smaller. Hell my entire arm felt shorter, and I also felt something covering my entire head, like a helmet.

'What the hell?' I thought as I reached up and felt whatever it was on my head.

My hand fell upon a hard and dry surface, surprising me a bit. It was at that point that I realized that my entire body felt different. I felt like I had gained a few pounds in my stomach region and my legs felt like they were hunched up, with my feet feeling abnormally small. My face also felt a lot different, like that there was a lot more in the front of my face and that I had a really large nose.

I began to move my hand further up my face, and felt that it was indeed longer than before.

'Do I have a… muzzle?' I thought.

My eyes shot wide open and gasped. I could see a long white object branching off my face. I quickly brought my hands up and I froze. I no longer had hands; I instead had small brown paws, with mitten like fingers. I quickly stood up, and lost my balance, landing on my ass. I then noticed a new feeling behind me and looked back to see a brown, lizard like tail extending off my behind along with two large brown spikes branching off my back.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted as I tried to stand up again.

I then began to wobble forward, not used to my newfound body. I quickly put my foot in front of me and gained a face of horror. My stomach was now a somewhat plump tannish surface. My feet were no longer there, replaced by small reptilian feet that with somewhat large claws at the end of them. My legs were also much different; they were just two large lumps with feet attached to them. I then felt two things towards the back of my head and reached up to feel two large horns.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" I screamed as I continued to hold the horns.

I then saw a small stream a couple feet away from me and began to slowly walk towards them, trying to maintain balance on my stubby legs.

"R-right foot… l-left foot…" I stuttered, trying to remain calm.

I then reached the stream and feel to my knees, staring down at the water. A murky reflection started to come into view, until I saw the wavy reflection of a Cubone looking back at me.

My jaw dropped, as did my reflection's.

I screamed out in utter horror.

 **Meanwhile…**

A lone Bouffalant wondered through the forest. It was somewhat irritated as it continued to trudge through the woods, clearly not too happy with his current situation.

The reason for this was because he had been requested to find an item lost by another Pokemon. Since the other Pokemon wasn't fit to find it on their own, the Bouffalant agreed to help them out. Granted the Bouffalant could have called upon some friends to help, but he was confident enough to find the item on his own.

'Why do these dungeons always have to change?' The frustrated Bouffalant thought, 'Matter of fact why did she have to lose the item in here of all places?'

This forest was no ordinary forest, it happened to be a Mystery Dungeon as a matter of fact. Now Mystery Dungeons were a very odd thing, they never seemed to stay the same way each time one enters it. No one knows why exactly, but it is theorized to be some form of "magic" or natural force that changes them. And the only Pokemon who seem to know how to navigate the Dungeon are the ones that inhabit them.

'I hope that I'll be able to find the blasted item before it gets dark,' The Bouffalant thought as he kept continuing through the dungeon, 'It took me _hours_ to find a lost item the last time I went searching for one in a place like this, and I even had help that time.'

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed across the Dungeon, making the Bouffalant's head shoot up.

'Someone's in trouble,' The normal type thought as he looked in the direction he had heard the shout, 'And they don't sound very far away.'

The Bouffalant then charged forward towards the noise, speedily making his way through the forest.

'Don't worry, I'll find you.'

 **Back to Rodney…**

"Why… why…" I muttered as I laid in a fetal position on the ground.

'How the hell did this happen?' I thought as my entire body shook.

My mind was desperately trying to make sense of the situation I was in. All it could make out was that I was now in an unknown forest with my entire body morphed into a Cubone somehow. And that scared the ever living hell out of me.

'How in the hell did this even happen!?' I thought once again, 'This weird body in the middle of the god damn woods, just how!?' I then shut my eyes, trying to remain calm, 'Just think Rodney… think,' I then began to remember the event that happened before I had passed out, 'Okay… so I'm walking down the street some weird lady just pops up out of nowhere… and throws some weird shit my way,' I then shuddered a bit, 'And now I'm here…'

Suddenly, a heard the noise of rustling leaves behind me. My head snapped up and I looked to see a Furret burst out of the bushes. My jaw dropped as it did so, the sight of what should be a fictional being in the flesh leaving me in even more shock than before. I had little time to think on that fact since the Furret barreled into me a few seconds later, sending us both tumbling to the ground a couple feet away from out collision. I shook my head a bit, still in a daze, and looked up to see the Furret hurriedly getting to its feet. The Furret then looked over at me, its eyes wide with fear.

"A-are you friendly!?" It asked.

I flinched at its words, becoming even more fearful of what was happening. I was now not only in the body of a Cubone and staring at a real Furret, but now that Furret could speak.

There was more rustling of leaves in the direction of where the Furret came from, making me jump yet again. The Furret's head snapped over to the direction of the noise, before looking back to me.

"L-look you've got to help me!" The Furret stated as it began to scurry towards me.

I quickly crawled backwards, trying to get away from it. 'I-It can't be real…' I thought, my mind clouded by shock. 'None of this can be real…'

A figure then burst out from the brush, making me flinch yet again. I quickly turned my head to see that the figure was a large Mightyena; the Pokemon was crouching in a menacing pose a couple feet away from the Furret and I, snarling.

My eyes widened, as did the Furret's. The Furret then quickly scurried behind me, trembling with fear. The Mightyena began to advance towards us, keeping low to the ground, stalking its prey. And, unfortunately, we were the prey.

I quickly began to look around, searching for something to protect myself with. I then spotted a bone a little ways away from the place I had woken up. I quickly stepped towards the bone and picked it up in both hands, pointing it towards the Mightyena in a menacing manner. Granted I didn't look that menacing as I too shook in fear, but it was the only thing I could think of in that moment.

"G-get back…" I stuttered while continuing to point my bone towards the beast.

The Mightyena hardly even acknowledged my words, continuing to advance towards us. I glanced behind me to see that the Furret was still cowering behind me, but I couldn't really blame it.

I then looked back to the Migthyena "I-I mean it!" I stated lifted the bone up higher, readying it to swing at the dark type.

The Mightyena stopped a couple feet away from us, hesitating at my words. I continued to hold the bone in that position, thinking that I was showing a good display of power.

But, at that moment the Mightyena leapt at me with its claws unsheathed. My pupils shrunk and I quickly dodged to the side, the Mightyena's jaws clamping in the spot had I just been a second ago. I then panicked a bit, and screamed, swinging my bone down upon the Mightyena's head, like a hammer on a nail. The dark flung its head back, dazed by the blow. I then swung my bone forward, smacking the Mightyena straight across its muzzle. The Mightyena then fell to the ground, seemingly knocked out from the blow. Blood poured from its nose and I stood above it, panting heavily.

I stood there trembling as I stared down at the unconscious Mightyena, shocked that I managed to defeat it.

"There's more of them!" The Furret exclaimed behind me.

I looked to see that Mightyena's were now spilling out of the forest and into the clearing. They all began to bare their teeth and advance towards us, clearly not happy about their fallen friend. My eyes widened with horror as they stalked near us, getting closer and closer by the second.

I quickly turned to the Furret behind me. "We have to run!" I shouted.

"Wh-what?' What about-" The Furret began to protest but I quickly interrupted it.

"There's no time!" I stated, "Just split up so they'll be in smaller groups!" I then shoved the Furret forward, "Go!"

The Furret quickly nodded and bolted away from the scene. I turned to see that some of Mightyena pack split off from the group in pursuit of the Furret, while the rest began to rush towards me.

My pupils shrunk yet again and I quickly sprinted in the direction opposite of the Furret, gaining a new found understanding of how to operate my body. I'm not sure how exactly this happened, but I'm going to guess it was some form of primal instinct that taught me how to run while in this life-threatening situation.

I gripped my bone tightly within my paw as I ran in full sprint away from my pursuers. I soon made it into the trees and began to rush through the forest, the Mightyenas hot on my tail. I kept racing through the trees, my heart pounding in my chest as I prayed that I could find some means of escape from my vicious foes.

I then heard the sound of one of the Mightyena's catching up to me, its feet creating a crunching sound as they bounded across the ground. Terror filled my mind and I began to run a bit faster than before, but this was the limit of my speed. The sounds of the Mightyena continued to get closer and I heard its jaws clamp behind me, nearly hitting my tail. I tried to pick up the pace, but I was already becoming somewhat winded, unable to go any faster.

Suddenly, I felt sharp teeth clamp upon my tail, making me scream out in pain. I was then pulled backwards via my tail and hurled to the ground. I quickly grabbed my tail, feeling warm blood on my paws as I did so. I looked to see that my tail had been torn open by the Mightyenas teeth, fresh blood oozing out from the wound.

'Son of a bitch that hurts…' I thought as tears welled up in my eyes due to the pain.

A growl caught my attention and I quickly looked up to see four Mightyenas standing a couple feet away from me. One stepped forward from the group and bared its teeth at me.

"This one's mine…" It growled as it narrowed its eyes.

I began to crawl backwards but the Mightyena jumped on top of me and raised its head, preparing to bite my throat. I quickly swung my bone and it collided with the Mightyena's shoulder, making it yelp in pain. I then thrust my feet into its exposed belly, pushing it off of me. The Mightyena recoiled in pain and I took my chance to escape. I quickly got up and turned around, dashing forward after I did so.

I heard the pack rush after me once again and terror filled my mind. I also felt the stinging pain of the exposed wound on my tail as I ran, making the situation even worse for me.

'Damn tail!' I thought as I continued to run, the Mightyena pack still not giving up, 'If I can't lose these guys soon then they'll catch up to me again-'

Suddenly, the ground below me disappeared, leaving me to hurtle through the air. I looked down to see that I had just fallen off of a somewhat high cliff. My pupils shrunk as I plummeted headfirst towards the ground and I let out yet another terrified scream.

My head then collided with something and the last thing I heard was a loud crack, before I blacked out.

 **Back with the Bouffalant…**

The Bouffalant continued to gallop through the trees in search of the Pokemon that had cried out. He had managed to hear another scream that seemed to be from the same Pokemon echo throughout the forest and was now headed towards the direction he had heard it.

'This Pokemon must be in real trouble.' The normal type thought. 'Sounded like it might be a young one too.'

The Bouffalant then came across a clearing in the forest and skidded to a halt in the middle of it. He then began to scan the area, searching for any clues as to where the Pokemon may be.

'Now where in the world could they be?' The Bouffalant thought as he continued his search.

Suddenly, another scream echoed throughout the forest. The Bouffalant's head snapped over to where the shout had come from.

'That sounded much closer this time!' The Bouffalant thought as he charged towards the noise.

The normal type continued through the forest until it came across as small clearing. The Bouffalant's eyes widened as it spotted a young Cubone lying motionless next to a large rock in the middle of the clearing. As the Bouffalant quickly approached the ground type he saw a small pool of blood smeared on the ground behind it.

'Oh Arceus…' The Bouffalant thought as he gently turned over the Cubone and inspected it, 'Please don't be dead.'

The Bouffalant then saw a steady rise and fall of the Cubone's chest and sighed in relief.

'I shouldn't be too relieved,' The Bouffalant thought as it saw a large crack on the skull the Cubone was wearing, 'This little guy's in bad shape.'

The normal type then slowly lowered his head and used its muzzle to gently lift the Cubone up a bit and slid it onto his back.

The Buoffalant then adjusted the Cubone so that it would remain steady on his back so he could safely carry it out of the forest.

'Don't worry little guy,' The Bouffalant thought, 'I'll take you to town and get you patched up.'

The Bouffalant then walked forward towards the town with the Cubone safely perched on his back.

Not knowing the full story behind what this Cubone truly was…

 **A/N: Welp, here's the second chap of this.**

 **Not too sure if many people are too interested in this story, but I've got about two more chaps to figure that one out.**

 **If anyone actually did enjoy reading this chap, then there'll be more out sometime soon.**


	3. Dreams of Purpose

Chapter 3

A young Quilava casually walked through the market area within a small town. He was searching for a couple basic items that he needed. The Quilava walked up to a stall that had various foods stacked around it. He then nodded to the Roserade standing behind the stall and began to scan through her products.

The Roserade smiled, "Hello Adrian," she greeted, "nice to see you back after your journey."

"Well, it took a while to travel to Luminous Spring and back," Adrian replied.

"I know; I remember traveling there when I was just a Roselia," she said, "Congratulations on your evolution by the way."

Adrian nodded his head, "Thank you, it feels nice to become a Quilava."

"Do you think that you'll evolve into a Typhlosion in the future?" the grass type asked.

"Well…" the Quilava began, "I'm not sure right now, I don't think I'd like being slowed down as a big and bulky Typhlosion."

"Well you've got plenty of time to decide that," The Roserade pointed out, "so don't fret on it now."

Adrian nodded a bit and he continued to scan through the products, "Where are those yellow berries you were selling the other day? Those things were delicious."

The Roselia looked through her products, "Oh um… I appear to have run out of those," she stated, "They're very rare berries around this part of the world, but I'll let you know if I find anymore."

Adrian smiled, "Thanks," he responded, "I'll be sure to come back when they're available."

"Have a good day Adrian!" The Roselia said as the Quilava began to leave the stand.

Adrian nodded in response, the smile still lingering on his face, "You too!"

He then turned away from the Roselia and began to walk into the center of the market.

'Now…' Adrian thought, 'What else do I need?' the fire type then began to go through his mental list, 'I got the food, the boards to fix the hole in my house, the ointment in case I get that damn rash again, and I got the seeds for the oran berries,' the Quilava looked up, 'I think I should probably get some-'

Adrian thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone shouting.

"Horace!" The feminine voice shouted and Adrian's head shot over to where he heard the sound.

He saw a Mienshao running over to a Bouffalant that was slowly entering the marketplace. Adrian then noticed that there was a small Pokemon hanging on the back of the Bouffalant, with blood trickling down from its tail. The Quilava realized that the Pokemon happened to be a Cubone and that it seemed to be in terrible shape.

"Horace!" the Mienshao shouted yet again, "Are you okay!?"

Horace snorted, "Don't worry about me, all the blood on me belongs to the little guy."

The Mienshao's eyes drifted to the Cubone, "Oh Arceus... what happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Horace stated, "We need to get the little guy some help fast!"

Adrian's eyes widened and he rushed over to the two Pokemon, "Is he okay!?" Adrian exclaimed.

"He won't be if we can't get him help!" Horace growled becoming a bit frustrated, "Adrain, go get Sue and tell her to clear out a room upstairs!" the normal type then looked to the Mienshao, "Clara help me get the little one inside!"

Clara nodded, "Got it!" she replied.

Adrian nodded too and quickly turned around, dashing towards Sue the Swanna's Inn. He bolted inside of the Inn, nearly knocking over a Raichu as he did so.

"Watch it!" The Raichu growled.

But Adrian ignored him and dashed straight to Sue, who was currently speaking to her assistant Jeremy the Squirtle.

The Quilava skidded to a halt in front of the two, "Sue! There's an injured Cubone outside that is in desperate need of attention! Horace and Clara are bringing it in but they need a room cleared!"

Sue's eyes widened, "Oh my," she then turned to Jeremy, "Jeremy please go fetch Mindy for me and explain what is going on."

Jeremy nodded and quickly dashed out of the Inn and Sue turned back to Adrian.

"Adrian could you-" Sue was interrupted as Horace and Clara burst into the Inn.

All eyes were drawn to the scene as Horace brought the injured Cubone into the building.

"Oh Arceus what happened!?" A Pokemon shouted.

"Is he okay!?" Another exclaimed.

"Look at all that blood!" One shrieked.

Clara then stepped in front of the Pokemon as they began to crowd around.

"Give him some space!" She shouted, glaring at the Pokemon.

The crowd gradually began to back away, giving them a direct line to Sue. Sue's eyes widened as the two approached her counter, her eyes glued to the Cubone.

"Sue! Do you have a room we could put him in!?" Clara exclaimed, a panicked look on her face.

Sue nodded, "Yes, bring him up the stairs quickly!" she replied as she stepped out from behind the counter.

She then took flight and landed on the floor above, looking down at the Pokemon below her.

"Adrain help me set up the room while the other two bring the Cubone up here!" She advised.

Adrian nodded and quickly ran up the stairs, following Sue as she entered an unoccupied room. The two then stood within the room for a moment as Sue looked around, trying to figure out to arrange the room.

Sue's wing then shot up and pointed towards a bed placed up against a wall, "Quickly! Get the sheets off the bed and help me move it to the center of the room," she exclaimed.

Adrian nodded and dashed over to the bed, tearing the sheets off of it and tossing the pillow to the side. He then slid the bottom end out and away from the wall, before positioning himself on the side next to the wall so that he could push it to the center of the room. Sue quickly went to the front end of the bed and helped Adrian as they both pushed the bed to the middle of the room.

Adrian then looked over to Sue with a panicked look, "Now what!?"

Sue pointed over to the door, "Head out there and tell me when Mindy gets here! I have to set up a couple things."

Adrian nodded and made a dash for the door, but was blocked when Horace walked into the room, the Cubone still upon his back. Adrian skidded to a halt and stepped back, letting Horace get a clear way to the bed.

"I'm setting him on the bed right?" Horace ask as walked over to it.

Sue nodded as she walked over to a small chest towards the back of the room, "Yes, place him down gently!" she replied as she began to rummage through the chest.

Clara walked in behind Horace and rushed over to the bed, prepared to help the Bouffalant place the Cubone down. Horace then walked over to the bed and leaned down slightly, letting the Cubone slide forward towards the bed. Clara gently lifted the Cubone up and placed him on the soft surface, getting a bit of blood on her while doing so.

Adrian watched the scene for a moment, before he recalled that he had to check for Mindy. He then scurried out of the room and looked out over the Inn, hoping to spot the Pokemon he was looking for. Unfortunately, Mindy was nowhere in sight, and Adrian was about to rush back into the room until he saw Jeremy enter the Inn followed by a Chansey with a small bag in her grasp.

Adrain sighed with relief, 'Thank Arceus...' he thought as he spotted the Chansey, 'Mindy made it.'

He then dashed back into the room and looked to Sue, "Mindy's here!"

Sue, who was handling a small box, nodded over to Adrian. "Good," She then looked over to Horace and Clara, "Horace you've done all you can here, but Clara, I need you here just in case Mindy needs some help while tending to the Cubone's wounds."

Clara nodded, "I'll do what I can."

Horace bowed his head in response "Just call me in if you need me, I'm going to try and calm down the ruckus I probably caused in the town," he said as he began to walk towards the exit.

Adrian raised an eyebrow, "What should I do?"

Sue looked over to him, "There's not much you can do in here, three Pokemon in this room would probably be a crowd during the treatment," she pointed out, "So I want you to help Jeremy hold down the bar while we are doing this, and make sure no one enters this room."

Adrian nodded, "All right..."

He was somewhat disappointed that he couldn't do much to help the Cubone in need, but he knew that Sue was right. Adrian was about to exit the room when Mindy and Jeremy came through the door.

"Sue? What is it you needed me for?" Mindy asked somewhat speedily, she then spotted the injured Cubone on the bed, "Oh!"

She then quickly rushed over to the Cubone and began inspect it, her eyes scanning all of its wounds, "What happened to this poor boy!?"

Sue placed the box she was handling on the bed and opened it, revealing a couple berries, "Horace found him in the woods like this, it seems he went through a lot," she explained as she took out an Oran berry.

Mindy continued to scan the Cubone as she placed the bag she had on the ground, "He's badly injured, but I don't think there is a risk of death just yet," she then reached into her bag.

"What's your analysis?" Sue asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

Mindy looked over the Cubone for a moment, before she placed a hand on his head, "It appears he has a bit of head trauma, though I'm not sure how serious it is…" she then looked down to his tail, "His tail has been torn open and it is a very substantial wound, we need to close it up before it is exposed to infection, otherwise we may have to remove it."

Adrian cringed at her words. Though he didn't have a tail he was very sure that it would be a painful experience to have one's tail cut from their body. So he silently prayed that this wouldn't happen so that the Cubone could be spared of such a fate.

"I need this room to be clear," Mindy stated before she looked up at Clara, "I need to you be here in case the Cubone wakes up, you'll have to hold him down if he begins to panic."

Clara winced a bit at her words but nodded in response.

Mindy then looked over to Sue, "Sue, you need to hold down the bar and make sure no one comes into this room," she stated.

Sue bowed her head a bit in response, "Of course, tell me if you need anything," she replied before she waddled out of the room.

"What about me?" Adrian spoke up, ready to do anything to aid the Cubone.

Mindy's gaze fell upon the Quilava, "You can wait outside and be a messenger to Sue or anyone else in the village if I need something from them," she advised.

Adrian nodded and walked out of the room, still somewhat disappointed that he couldn't help any further. But he knew that he couldn't do much in there, and this role was probably the best for him at that moment. The Quilava then shut the door behind him and sat outside, overlooking the bar from the floor above.

'Just let the Cubone be okay.'

 **Dream realm…**

My head pounded, my body ached, and my muscles refused to move. My eyes were practically sealed shut as I groaned in pain, it felt like I had just been beaten to a pulp and thrown in a grinder.

'Son of a bitch…' I thought as I squirmed a bit, 'What the hell happened?'

I slowly raised my hand up to my forehead in an attempt to soothe it. But as soon as my hand made contact, I felt the hard and dry surface of bone. My eyes flew open and I looked at my hands to see that they were still in fact brown mitten like paws. I flinched as I saw them, becoming very uneasy.

'I-It wasn't a dream?' I thought in a somewhat panicked state.

I quickly rose to my feet, waving my arms around in an attempt to "shake off" my new found body. But all I managed to do was unbalance myself and I fell flat on my ass. I continued to feebly attempt to rid myself of this new body and gain back my new one.

'Come on get off!' I thought out of fear and frustration as I continued to flail my arms about, 'This isn't real! None of it is real!'

But alas, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of the body I occupied, and realization of that fact began to sink in. I began to slowly cease my flailing, and merely sat there, horrified of the situation before me.

'Oh god…' I thought as I brought my paws before me and stared at them, 'What the hell is this?'

"I can tell you that," A feminine voice spoke up, making me flinch slightly.

I then looked up to see a Cresselia floating above the ground a little ways in front of me. My eyes bulged and I quickly crawled away from the Pokemon, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Do not be afraid," she spoke as she floated towards me, "I am not here to harm you."

I simply laid on the ground, staring over at her with a frightened gaze, "Y-you're not r-real," I stammered as my body shook slightly.

"Well…" The Cresselia trailed off as she looked up, "Technically this is all a dream."

"It is?" I asked, a small sense of relief washing over me.

"Yes, this is a dream," She stated, but she then gained a concerned look, "But even though you are sleeping now, the events that happened before this, happened when you were awake."

My heart sank slightly as my eyes widened, "You mean… the whole fact that I'm a Cubone?" I asked, "And how I was chased down by that pack of Mightyenas?"

The Cresselia slowly nodded, "Yes, all of that did happen."

I sighed and sat down, my hopes crushed, "That's... that's not possible..." I then looked up at her, "How the hell did this even happen?"

"I brought you here," The Cresselia stated.

It was almost as if she had slapped me across the face when she said those words. I was both a bit shocked and a bit angry at the Legendary.

I gritted my teeth and glared at the Cresselia, "Why the hell did you do that!?" I questioned, clenching my fist a bit as I stood up.

"Because you are destined to become great in this world," she stated.

I raised my eyebrow at that, "What do you mean?"

The Cresselia smiled, "You are meant to become one of the greatest Pokemon ever to live in this world," she stated, "And I Cresselia, have brought you here to fulfill your destiny, so that you may be remembered for eons."

I gave her a skeptical look, not really buying what she was selling. I didn't know how me, of all people, was supposed to become "great". I mean, there was nothing special about me at all, I was just a regular guy who had hoped to live his life out in a regular fashion.

But of course, it looked like my life was going to be far from normal now that I was stripped from my own god damn planet. So, I was very, _very,_ pissed in that moment of time.

"I don't give a shit about any of that!" I shouted, "Send me back to my world right now!"

Cresselia went wide eyed at my words, floating back a bit, seemingly bewildered by my words, "What!? You don't wish to become great in this world?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't care about "greatness" or any of that shit!" I shouted, "I just want to be in my world and live out my life on _my_ world!"

Cresselia gave me a bewildered look, "Don't all humans want to become great?" she asked.

I growled a bit, "Some do but I don't care about "greatness in another world"!" I spat, "I just want a good and normal life back on my own damn planet!" I clenched my fists and took a step forward, "So send me back!"

Cresselia kept her bewildered gaze, looking around a bit, seemingly trying to figure out what she should do. Until she gained a calm gaze as she looked me dead in the eye.

"No." She stated calmly.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?" I snapped.

Cresselia frowned a bit, "Because you must fulfill your destiny in this world," She replied.

I gritted my teeth, rage overcoming me, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SOME DESTINY!" I bellowed, "I WANT TO BE BACK IN MY WORLD RIGHT NOW!"

Cresselia gave me a deadpanned expression, "Yelling at me isn't going to change anything," She stated.

"It might get my point through your thick skull!" I snarled.

Cresselia sighed, "I'm doing you a favor," she replied, "I pulled you out of your dull world, and brought you here in order to become something far better than you ever would have become there."

"My world is JUST FINE!" I shouted, "And for the last time I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING SOMETHING GREAT IN THIS WORLD!"

The legendary kept her deadpanned gaze, "Well you should, because I won't be sending you back to your world."

I gave Cresselia a look of pure hatred, "I'm not going to do a DAMN thing in this world!" I spat, "I'm not going to fulfill some bullshit destiny! So just send me back home and stop wasting both of our time!"

Cresselia shook her head, "I will not send you back to your world," she stated, "Unless…you fulfill your role in this one."

I gritted my teeth, "For god's sake, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT SHIT!" I bellowed, "And I won't be fulfilling some "role" for this world!"

Cresselia gave me another deadpanned look, "Then you shall be stuck in this world forever,"

My eye twitched a bit as she said that, rage burning deep within me as I continued to glare at the legendary.

"Then what the hell is my "destiny" huh!?" I questioned.

The Cresselia shook her head, "That is something you must find out for yourself," She stated.

I growled as I pointed at her accusingly, "Don't give me that bullshit! Just tell me what I need to do!"

The psychic type shook her head a bit as the world around me began to become brighter and brighter.

"You must find your destiny Rodney," she stated, ascending into the air, "And you must fulfill it."

I shielded my eyes as the room became blindingly bright, unable to see a thing and the last words I heard from Cresselia were:

"Become a great Pokemon Rodney."

Then everything went white.

 **A/N: And here's the third chap... let's see if it spiced anything up a bit eh?**

 **It looks like there might actually be some people interested in this fic, which is actually a little surprising. Sure it may not be all of fanfiction, but having this many follows and favs within the second chap isn't something I expected to get. Guess all I can say is I hope I don't disappoint you guys.**

 **The fourth chapter should hopefully be out next week, since I almost have it all done. But if not it should be out within the month... hopefully.**

 **But anyways... thanks for the attention on this fic... I feel like I'm gonna enjoy writing this one, specially with some of the things I have in store for it.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, have a good one.**


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4

My eyes opened slowly, a pounding headache hitting me as they did so. I winced in pain as I brought a hand up to my head, only to realize that it wasn't a hand, and it also wasn't touching my head. Instead it was a paw touching the skull that was placed upon my head.

My eyes snapped open as I gasped out loud, looking down at my body. To my horror, my human body hadn't returned and I was still stuck in this Cubone form. I felt tears form in my eyes as I came to the realization that this wasn't a dream, and none of what had happened before was a dream, given the fact that I had a tail and it hurt like hell due to being torn open.

I looked down at it to see that it had some bandages wrapped around the wound. I was a bit surprised to see this, but my attention was soon stolen by my surroundings. My gaze drifted up to the small room around me, and saw that I was in a what appeared to be a bedroom with a wooden structure. I then looked down to see that I was placed on what appeared to be a somewhat soft bed made of straw.

I then looked up and continued to take in my surroundings, but was soon interrupted as the door to the room opened.

A Mienshao then walked in, making me flinch a bit since I had never one in real life before. The Pokemon then looked up at me, before her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're awake!" she said hastily as she hurried up to me.

I crawled away from her as she did that, my mind still trying to comprehend what was happening. Until my back hit a wall, making me freeze up in fear.

The Mienshao stopped at this, gaining a look of confusion, "What's wrong?" she asked as she began to take a couple steps closer.

Unable to speak, I simply pressed my back further up against the wall, scared and confused as to how this was even happening.

'This isn't possible…' I thought, 'It can't be real, Pokemon don't exist, and I'm human…'

The Mienshao then gained a face of concern, "Don't be afraid…" she said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you…"

My breathing became erratic as I looked down, tears beginning to fall from my eyes as my entire body shook.

"Wh-where…" I choked out, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Where are you?" the Mienshao replied, "You're in Chamberville… out by the Willowed Forest."

That answer didn't satisfy me much, my body continuing to tremble as even more tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't accept this, I couldn't accept the fact that I was somehow warped into a world with _Pokemon,_ mythical creatures that shouldn't exist. On top of that they could all _speak_ for god's sake.

So to sum it up, I was officially having a complete mental breakdown in that moment. All I could really do was hug myself a bit as tears streamed down my cheeks, my body shaking uncontrollably as I struggled to even breathe properly.

I heard hurried footsteps in front of me, before I felt something warm touch my shoulder. I flinched at the contact, and looked up to see that the Mienshao had placed her paw on my shoulder, giving me a worried look.

"Hey… hey…" she said in a soothing tone, "It's okay…"

I shut my eyes, tears still flowing freely as I began to whimper, thoughts of terror and sorrow overcoming my mind.

'W-what happened t-to m-me?' I thought, 'H-how did I-I get here? W-will I be a-able to get h-home? I-is it even p-possible?'

I felt the bed bounce a bit, and that something had sat on the bed next to me. I then felt two warm arms wrap around me, pulling me into a somewhat comforting hug.

"Shh…" I heard the Mienshao whisper in a soothing tone.

I couldn't push away any sense of comfort given to me in that moment. So, I slowly hugged her back, burying my face into her side as I continued to weep.

I felt the Mienshao rub my back a bit as she asked, "Are you lost?"

I simply nodded my head a bit as I continued to hide my face from the world. Oddly enough the skull on my head actually felt a little securing in that moment, like it was another thing shielding my face from exposure.

"We'll find your way home…" the Mienshao spoke up, "Don't worry."

I felt a sting of sadness when she said that, knowing she didn't realize how difficult it would be to find my home.

I stayed like that for a little while, simply crying into the Mienshao's side as she rubbed my back in a soothing manner. The room was silent, except for my occasional sniffle or weep, and I don't even know how long we stayed like that exactly.

I know I must not have looked like the most courageous guy in that moment, but I had just lost my home, my family, my friends, and I had no idea where I was nor if I could ever get back to my world. I felt so… helpless in that moment, so… _lost._

I then heard the door to the room creak open, accompanied by some strange footsteps. I quickly hid my face in my hand- er… "paws" instinctively, facing away from the door, not wanting anyone else to see me in such a vulnerable state.

"Oh," I heard a soft voice say, "He's awake."

I felt movement on the bed, and glanced to see that the Mienshao had positioned herself to be sitting in front of me, helping me hide my face.

"Yes," the Mienshao replied, "He was awake when I got up here."

There was silence for a bit, before the soft voice spoke up again.

"Is he all right?" The voice said in a concerned tone.

"Yes Sue, he's fine," the Mienshao replied, "He's just… a little shaken right now."

They were both silent for a little while once again, until "Sue" spoke up.

"All right, well just tell me if he needs anything."

"Will do," The Mienshao replied.

I then heard the footsteps travel out of the room, leaving it in dead silence once again. I sighed a bit as the other person left, bringing my face out from behind the Mienshao and taking my paws off it.

I saw the Mienshao giving me a concerned look out of the corner of my eye, before looking to the floor. The Mienshao then shifted herself so that she was sitting next to me on the bed, still giving me a look of concern.

"You all right?" she asked in a soft tone.

I nodded a bit, "Yeah…" I replied, my voice a bit rough.

"Are you sure?" she responded.

I nodded once more, hoping that it would satisfy her. It seemingly did, with the Mienshao and I becoming silent for a little while afterwards.

"Thanks…" I spoke up, breaking the silence.

I felt the Mienshao rub my back a bit, "No problem…" she replied.

We both sat there for a bit longer as silence came over the room, neither of us finding words to say.

But eventually the Mienshao slowly stood up from the bed, "I'm going to go now," she stated as she gave me a concerned look, "Are you going to be all right?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes a bit as I looked down.

"All right…" the Mienshao replied as she slowly walked over to the door.

She stopped at the door and opened it, taking one step out before she looked back at me one last time. Her face was full of worry and concern, and I can't say I blame her after all the blubbering I did…

But, she eventually walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I then let out yet another large sigh as I fell backwards onto the bed, my entire body becoming limp. I felt so weak... so _lost_. One more tear trailed down my cheek as I stared at the ceiling, not feeling the will to move.

'How am I ever going to get home?'

 **Meanwhile…**

Adrian rushed through the town, eager to make it to his destination. He was headed to Horace's house, wanting to know everything he could about the Cubone he had found. It was rare for a newcomer to come to town, much less something so uncommon as a Cubone in this part of the world.

Perhaps this Cubone was a traveler! Or an adventurer! Maybe he set out to see the world and ended up here in Chamberville. He must have seen so much in his travels, and Adrian wanted to know all about it. The more the young Quilava thought about it the quicker his pace became, almost to the point where he was right out sprinting through the town.

Luckily the fire-type didn't have to travel far until he saw Horace standing outside his house, seemingly preparing to go somewhere.

Adrian quickly rushed up to Horace and greeted him with a smile, "Hey Horace!" he said enthusiastically.

Horace's head snapped over to Adrian with wide eyes, surprised by the Quilava's sudden appearance.

"Oh, hello Adrian," He replied as he returned the smile.

"Where you headed?" Adrian asked as he tilted his head a bit.

The Bouffalant huffed a bit, "I have to head back into the forest again," he replied in an annoyed tone, "I was out there looking for something for a Pokemon, but I got a bit sidetracked with the Cubone."

Adrian's ears perked up at the mention of the Cubone, "Where'd you find the Cubone in the forest?"

"I found him in the middle of a clearing," Horace recalled, "and he looked to be in bad shape, I think he fell from a high place and managed to slam his head off the large rock in the clearing."

Adrian winced at his words, "Hope he'll be all right…"

Horace laughed a bit, "You kiddin? Mindy'll get him patched up in no time."

Adrian chuckled in response, "That's true, she is one of the best Pokemon to tend to the Cubone." a thought then came to the Quilava's mind, "Hey, can I come with you into the forest?"

Adrian always loved going with Horace and his crew on adventures, even if they were just small ones. Every time they went out in a Mystery Dungeon Adrian would ask to go along, sometimes even begging to go. At times it wouldn't quite work, Horace saying that Adrian was a little too young or a little too rash to go along, but that wouldn't stop Adrian from trying.

Horace smiled as he raised an eyebrow, "Can I stop you with what happened last week?"

Adrian smiled as a blush appeared on his face, somewhat embarrassed, "S-Sorry about that…"

The Bouffalant laughed, "Oh don't worry about it Adrian, it was quite the shock to find you snuck behind us the whole way through the dungeon."

Adrian kept his embarrassed grin as he looked down, somewhat ashamed by the event.

Horace shook his head, "You can come with me, just be sure not to wonder off huh?"

Adrian nodded as he looked back up at the Bouffalant, "I won't this time, I promise."

Horace nodded back with a smile, "Good," he then looked up at the sky, "We should probably head out now, before the sun goes down."

"Right," Adrian replied, "I'll follow your lead."

Horace nodded once again before he turned and began walking toward the town exit. Adrian followed close behind become a bit jittery at the thought of going into a Dungeon again. He always loved going into a Mystery Dungeon, all of the wonder of wondering through them aimlessly. Each turn could bring something new, and you'll never go down the exact same path each time you enter the Dungeon. Adrian loved the adventure of it all, the whole thing just called out to him in a way that he couldn't quite explain.

The duo managed to make it to the forest entrance, but they were stopped as a Pokemon stepped out of the bushes. Adrian recognized this Pokemon to be a Furret, surprised to see it actually step out of the Dungeon.

The Furret jumped a bit as it spotted them, quickly backing away a bit.

Horace raised an eye at the normal type, "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

Adrian could tell that this Furret was home to the Mystery Dungeon, it's raggedy look along with its strange scent gave it away. He was shocked that it actually stepped out of the Dungeon, since normally most inhabitants would stay in the safety of the Dungeon rather than be near a town.

The Furret trembled a bit as it straightened out a bit, "I-I was looking f-for someone…" it stammered.

Horace frowned, giving the Furret a suspicious look, "Who are you looking for?"

The Furret took a step forward as it seemly tried to regain it's composure, "D-Did a Cubone h-happen to c-come this way?" it asked.

Horace perked up a bit at that, "I found an injured Cubone in the forest a little while ago and brought him here," he replied, "Do you know him?"

The Furret shook his head, "N-No…" it replied, "b-but I bumped into-o him when I-I was running from the Mightyena pack," it looked down a bit, "a-and he saved me from them…"

Adrian's jaw dropped at the Furret's words, "He _saved_ you from the pack!?"

The Furret flinched at Adrian's sudden outburst, before nodding again, "Y-Yeah… he even f-fought one o-of them o-off…"

Adrian stared at the Furret in awe. He couldn't believe it, no one had dared to oppose the Mightyena pack before, and those who did didn't last too long. This Cubone either had to be nuts, or one of the bravest Pokemon around.

"I've gotta know if this is true!" Adrian shouted as he turned and bolted back towards town.

"Adrian wait!" Horace shouted after him, but Adrian ignored it.

He had to know if this Cubone actually managed to fend off the Mightyena pack, and lived.

 **Back to the bedroom…**

I don't think I moved a muscle for a good ten minutes straight. I just couldn't find the will to, everything seemed to surreal, and horrible at the same time.

'What the hell…?' I thought as I stared at the ceiling, 'How the hell…?'

There were so many things just ramming into me at that moment. I had no idea what was even happening in that moment, I couldn't even tell if anything around me was real. Hell, it was a bit difficult to even keep calm, I think the only thing that was stopping me from flipping out was my inability to move.

Suddenly, I heard the door to the room open. I jumped a bit at this, before quickly picking my head up off the bed and rose to a sitting position. I was met with the sight of a Chansey walking into the room. The Chansey gave me a small smile as she walked in, carrying a small box in her hand.

"Good afternoon," she said cheerily as she stood a little way away from me.

I cleared my throat, trying to keep calm, "Hi…" I replied as I straightened up a bit.

The Chansey then looked me over a bit, "How's your tail?"

I looked back at my tail for a moment, trying move it. It was really weird trying to move the thing, I can't really explain the feeling of it, but it definitely wasn't something I thought I'd experience in my life. I winced a bit as I moved it, the tail feeling both kind of sore along with a stinging feeling where the wound was.

"It kinda hurts…" I replied as I looked down.

The Chansey nodded, and took a couple steps forward, "I need to check the wound, to make sure it didn't get infected," she took one more step forward, "May I?"

I simply nodded in response, and the Chansey walked up to the side of the bed. I turned to the side so she could reach my tail easier, grunting a bit as she gently grabbed it.

"Sorry," she apologized as she began to take the bandages off, placing her small box on the ground beside the bed, "I know it hurts…"

I shrugged a bit, "It's gotta be done right?" I replied.

The Chansey nodded in response, gently unraveling the bandages on my tail. I winced a bit as the wound become exposed, giving my tail a sharp stinging feel.

A somewhat familiar voice then sounded from the door, "How's he doing?" it said softly.

I looked over to see a Swanna standing by the door, a concerned look on her face.

"He's doing fine," the Chansey spoke up as she examined my wound, "his tail will just take some time to heal."

I frowned at that, knowing that I probably had a couple painful days ahead with this wound. Hell, it wasn't like they were gonna be that easy in the first place…

"He could probably use some introductions," the Swanna pointed out.

"Oh, of course," the Chansey spoke up as she smiled up at me, "I'm Mindy," she then looked over to the Swanna, "and this Sue, she's the owner of this place."

I winced at bit at this, realizing that I probably couldn't stay here for free.

"Oh…" I spoke up, "how much do I owe you for letting me stay here?"

"Sue" simply shook her head at my question, "You don't have to worry about that sweetie," she stated, "you don't owe me a thing."

I was a bit taken aback by her generosity, "Are you sure?" I replied, "I mean, I could try and do something to-"

The Swanna raised her wing to interrupt me, "Don't worry sweetie," she stated, "Just rest, you don't need to do anything in return."

I looked down, feeling a bit guilty to be taking this Swanna's charity. It just seemed like an awfully big gesture for a complete stranger to do, yet she was doing it.

"What's your name?" "Mindy" spoke up.

I looked up to see her giving me a warm smile, and cleared my throat a bit.

"Rodney," I replied.

Mindy's smile grew, "Well its very nice to meet you Rodney."

I nodded, "Thanks, its really nice to meet you both too…" I replied, "and thank you, the both of you, really," I looked down, "I can't thank you enough for doing what you've done for me…"

I really couldn't believe how generous these two were. Mindy I assumed patched me up, and probably saved my life. While Sue let me recover in this place, without asking for a dime in return.

Mindy kept her smile, "It's nothing."

Sue smiled as well, "Happy to help."

I gave them a half-hearted smile back, before I grunted in pain a bit due to a sharp pain in my tail.

"Sorry," Mindy hastily spoke up and I looked down to see her wrapping fresh bandages around my tail.

I winced a bit, "It's fine," I then looked at my tail, "How bad is it?"

Mindy kept her eyes on her work, "Its not as bad as it could be," she replied, "it's a pretty nasty wound, but its not infected or anything."

I sighed in relief, "I'll take it."

There was a knocking sound coming from the door, and I looked up to see a Luxray standing in the doorway behind Sue. Sue flinched a bit at the sudden noise and turned to look at the Luxray.

"Oh!" Sue said, "Hello Petra."

"Petra" nodded over to Sue with a smile, "Sue," she replied, before turning to Mindy, "Hello Mindy."

Mindy smiled back at Petra as she finished patching up my tail, "Ah, Petra," she greeted as she stood up, "What brings you up here?"

Petra kept her smile as she looked over at me, "I heard we had a visitor in the town, and I thought I'd say hello."

Mindy nodded, "Wonderful!" she replied, before gesturing to me "Petra, this is Rodney," she then turned back to me, "Rodney, this is Petra, she's the leader of this little town we have here."

Petra gave me a warm smile as she nodded over at me, "Nice to meet you Rodney."

I bowed my head a bit in response, "Good to meet you too."

Petra tilted her head to the side, "Where are you from?"

I frowned a bit at the question and looked down. I didn't exactly know what I should say in that moment, should I say the truth, or should I just lie to them so I didn't seem like some nutjob. I mean, _maybe_ there might be humans here, but I doubt there were any "from a different world".

"Something wrong?" Petra spoke up, breaking my train of thought.

I looked up to see her giving me a curious look, and my eyes met the floor once again.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you…" I hastily replied.

"What do you mean?" Petra asked.

I kept my gaze on the floor. Could I tell them? I mean, maybe this has happened before in this world, maybe they get humans who get transported here and turned into humans all the time. As crazy as it sounded to me, it was a completely new world too, so how the hell should I know what happened there? I then took at deep breath, preparing myself for the response to what I was about to say.

"I'm a-" I began, but I was quickly interrupted as something bolted into the room.

A Quilava skidded to a halt in front of me, gasping for breath as he stared up at me in awe. I brought my head back a bit, surprised by the Pokemon's sudden appearance in the room.

"Adrian what-" Sue began, but was cut off.

"Did you fight off the Mightyena pack!?" the Quilava shouted.

"What!?" Petra shouted as she looked up at me.

I looked around the room to see all of the Pokemon giving me a look of shock, making me shift backwards a bit.

"Uh…" I trailed off, caught off guard.

"A Furret came to town looking for you!" the Quilava shouted as he walked a bit closer to me, "It said you fought off the Mightyena pack as it escaped!" he took a couple more steps forward, "Did you!?"

"Uh…" I said again, trying to catch up with everything the Quilava said, "I mean, I somehow fought one off… but I ran from the rest."

"You _fought_ one of the Mightyenas and _lived_!?" the Quilava gasped, "That's _amazing_!" he then looked down, "I've gotta tell everyone!"

The Quilava then darted out of the room, leaving it in an awkward silence.

Sue sighed a bit, breaking the silence, "I'll go calm him down…" she said, before walking out of the room and shouting, "Adrian!"

Petra turned to me with a somewhat hostile look, "You fought the Mightyena pack."

"I-I only fought one!" I stammered, a little bewildered by what just happened, "The Furret barreled into me and hid behind me! I was just defending myself!" I looked down, "I ran from the rest."

"Hm…" Petra replied, looking down, "Excuse me," she then walked out of the room without another word, just leaving me and Mindy.

I stared at the door for a bit, before I looked down to see Mindy giving me a worried look.

I gestured to the door, "Why was that Quilava all worked up about me fighting a Mightyena?" I asked.

Mindy sighed a bit, "Well Adrian is a little… "excitable" to say the least," she then picked up her small box of things, "Though not many Pokemon have fought the Mightyena pack before. The pack has been known to be quite vicious, and is keen on keeping grudges, which is why most usually just avoid them or run from them."

I frowned at her words, not liking the implications of the pack now keeping a grudge on me.

"I didn't really even _fight_ them to be honest," I replied, "I got a couple lucky shots on one and just ran from the rest, that's all."

Mindy sighed a bit as she looked up at me with a concerned look, "Well it may not seem like that with the way that Adrian will be spreading the news…"

I placed my paw on my face, groaning a bit as I fell back on the bed. I really didn't want to be "popular" in this little town since it would probably just attract unwanted attention, especially if this "Adrian" was going to make it seem like I was some courageous fighter or something like that.

"I really don't wanna be known as some "warrior" or something…" I spoke up, sliding my paw down my face.

Mindy shook her head, "Not a lot of people take Adrian seriously now adays, not after some of the things he's claimed in the past anyways."

I just sighed in reply, hoping that what the Chansey said was true. I then flinched a bit as I felt a somewhat sharp pain in my tail.

"Sorry," Mindy hastily replied, and I shifted my head a bit to see her stand up, "I just needed to put a little ointment under your bandage."

I frowned a bit, "Is it going to heal all right?"

Mindy gave a small smile, "Since there's no infection it should heal up good," the Chansey frowned slightly, "though it might leave a nasty scar."

I winced at that, thinking about what would happen if I got back to my regular body. I mean I don't normally have a tail, but if I become human again would the scar transfer somewhere or something?

But, I simply sighed once again, "I'll take it over the thing being cut off."

The Chansey smiled, "You won't have to worry about that as long as you keep it from any more harm."

I nodded, "I'm not aiming to get into any more fights, believe me."

Mindy nodded back, "Good, now you should rest up, I'll check up on your tail later today."

I smiled back at her, "Thanks… really."

Mindy's smile grew at that, "Not a problem at all."

The Chansey then picked up her things and walked to the door, before giving me a small wave.

I smiled and waved back at her, before watching her exit the room.

She shut the door behind her, leaving me to stare aimlessly at the door. I sighed a bit, before placing my head back down on the bed, a couple tears beginning to form in my eyes once more. I had no idea what to do, hell I hardly even knew what had happened. Everything just seem so surreal, and I really couldn't tell if even the ceiling above my head was actually there.

All that I knew, was that either this was one of the longest and real feeling dreams I have ever had.

Or that I was now a human that was turned into a Pokemon.

Who was a very long way from home.

 **A/N: And here's the fourth chapter down... This is the last one that I had "pre prepared" for the fic. The rest I haven't started up yet, and given my upload speed, you may not get another chap until sometime next month.**

 **I'm surprised I managed to get a little attention on this fic, I started this thing like 2 or 3 years ago, and never really had the time or courage to keep going with it. But I felt like this was a fic I needed to write, and I'm not exactly sure why.**

 **Anyways, thanks to everyone who has given this fic their time, seriously, I really do appreciate every view, comment, follow, and fav.**

 **See you in the next chap.**


	5. A Restless Night

**A/N: And we're back… after waaaaay too long.**

It was a beautiful night. The sky had a brilliant purplish black hue to it as the full moon shined light across the forest below. The trees glistened in the moonlight as well, while their branches swayed steadily in the slight breeze, giving a serine feel to it all.

Yep, it would have been almost perfect – if I wasn't trying to hoist myself up on the windowsill to see it…

'Come on!' I thought as I jumped up a bit, gripping the windowsill tightly as I tried to pull myself up, 'I just wanna see the damn moon!'

I grunted as I continued to try and get up on the windowsill. I really didn't know why I just didn't get a chair or something. I guess I was just frustrated with all the shit that happened that day. Being torn out of your own world and morphed into a Cubone can make you a little "irritable" after all.

'Why do I have to be so damn short!' I thought, now hanging off the ground a bit, 'Of _all_ the Pokemon I had to become why did it have to be a _Cubone_?'

I then tried to swing my leg up to the windowsill, but fell short, and simply fell to the ground in a heap.

'Damn IT!' I thought as I grunted in pain.

"Need some help?" A voice suddenly said behind me.

I ignored it though, too focused on the task at hand.

"No!" I shouted as I grabbed onto the windowsill again.

I then took a deep breath, before I used all my might to pull me up onto it. I nearly lost my grip, but I managed to steady myself on the windowsill. I sighed a bit in relief, realizing that I had almost fallen out the other side.

"There you go buddy!" The voice said cheerily, startling me a bit.

I then turned to see a Bouffalant standing in the middle of the room, a small smile on his face as he looked at me. I averted my gaze, a little embarrassed with the situation.

"Sorry," I spoke up, "I didn't mean to yell…"

The Bouffalant chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it buddy."

I frowned, still a bit embarrassed, before a thought came to mind.

"How long were you watching that?" I asked.

The Bouffalant grinned, "Longer than you probably would have liked."

I groaned and put my hand-er… "paw" on my face. The thought that he had watched that whole embarrassing display was all the more humiliating.

"Bah! Don't be embarrassed buddy!" The Bouffalant stated as he walked forward a bit, "You made it up there eventually!"

I chuckled a bit as I took my paw off my face, averting my gaze, "Took me about an hour though," I replied.

"Don't worry about how long it took!" the Bouffalant said, "You still got up there! So who cares?"

I shrugged a bit, still not looking over at him. I was still so… frustrated. It wasn't just fact that I was too short to look out of a window, but the fact that I just felt, _stuck_. I was stuck in this body, stuck in this world, and I just wanted it all to be some sort of weird dream. But of course, it wasn't.

A thought then popped into my head.

I turned to the Bouffalant with a curious look, "What are you doing up here anyway?" I asked.

The Bouffalant grinned in response as he sat on the floor, "Well I wanted to see if the beaten Cubone I found in the woods was all right."

My eyes widened a bit at his statement, "You were the one who saved me?"

The normal type nodded, "Yep, found you out there in a puddle of your own blood," he then chuckled a bit, "Wasn't sure if you were gonna make it."

I smiled a bit, "Thankfully I did," I replied, "Thanks for saving me…" I then paused, realizing I didn't know his name yet.

"Horace," he replied, the grin still stretched across his face, "And its no problem little guy."

I frowned at bit at the mention of my size, but I decided I should probably just wave it off, he did save my life after all.

"Still," I replied, "Thanks."

Horace gave me a slight nod, "Don't mention it."

I smiled back at him, his happy and somewhat carefree demeanor managing to lift my spirits a bit. Though I had to admit I was having one of the worst days of my life, the fact that these people – or… Pokemon – were so generous and kind to me was helping me through it a bit.

"My name's Rodney by the way," I stated.

"Good to meet you Rodney," Horace replied, "Where yah from?"

I frowned once more, turning my gaze away. I didn't exactly know what to tell him, hell I had tried to tell to the truth to Petra before all of this, but I didn't know if I wanted to be looked upon like a "looney" on my first day.

I turned my head back to him and simply replied with, "A place far away from here."

Horace raised an eyebrow at this, "How far away?"

I sighed a bit, looking down, "Really far away," I then chuckled slightly, "Hell, so far away that I don't even know how far it is."

Horace kept his quizzical look, "Then how'd you end up here?"

I groaned a bit and put my paw on my face, "I really couldn't tell yah."

"Is your memory a little fuzzy after that hit on your head?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, sure I knew my memory was just fine, but this would be a good excuse for not telling others how I actually got here.

I nodded a bit as I looked up at him, "That's probably it, but I didn't lose all my memory from it thank God."

"Thank who?" Horace spoke up.

I frowned a bit, "God, you know – um…"

I looked down again, unsure of what to say. Did these Pokemon have a god? Or was this like an entirely new type of civilization I was running into. I winced at this thought, thinking that I may sound crazy if I tried to explain what some people in my world thought god was.

"Do you mean Arceus?" the Bouffalant spoke up and I looked back up to him, "He's a god."

I quickly nodded at this, having a somewhat vague memory of who Arceus is.

"Yeah, sorry," I replied, "I'm just a bit hazy right now."

Horace shook his head, "Don't worry about it little guy," he stated with a smile, "You took quite the hit to the head, so you're probably just trying to piece everything together."

I nodded once more, a small smile on my face, "Yeah, just trying to get everything straightened out in my head."

"Sleep might help with that," Horace pointed out as he stood up, "And I think I'll stop keeping you up."

I shook my head, "No, its fine," I stated, "It's gonna be rough getting to sleep after all, with the day I've had."

"Better to get a bit of a head start on it then!" Horace pointed out as he began to walk towards the door, "You're probably gonna need all the sleep you can get."

I sighed slightly, "You're probably right…"

"Sleep well there Rodney!" the Bouffalant proclaimed, "And feel better in the morning!"

I gave him a small smile, nodding a bit, "Thanks, hope you sleep good too."

Horace smiled back, "See yah around!"

The Boufalant then walked out the door, leaving me to a silent room.

I frowned a bit after he left, troubling thoughts reaching my mind as I sat there in the silence. 'What the hell am I going to do?' I thought, 'I just got pulled into this world somehow, turned into a Cubone, and I don't even know how it all happened,' I sighed, lowering my head, 'Where do I even go from here?' A yawn then crept up on me, making me realize just how tired I was, 'Maybe getting some sleep will do for now…'

I looked up at the small candle illuminating the room as it sat on the side of a desk, knowing that I would have to put it out to get a better shot at sleeping. So, I pushed myself off of the windowsill and began walking to the candle. I felt a little wobbly as I took my first couple of steps, still not entirely used to my new body, then again, I hadn't really been walking around for the passed couple of hours too. I also winced a bit as I felt a sharp pain in my tail, probably due to the fact that I had dragged it across the floor a bit. I lifted up my tail a bit because of this, making sure the covered wound wasn't touching the ground.

'I'm never gonna get used to this,' I thought as I walked over to the desk, 'And hopefully I won't have to…'

I sighed as I reached the desk, realizing it was just a bit too high for me to reach the candle safely. I muttered a few choice words under my breath as I slid the chair out from under the desk, hopping up onto it. I would have tried to climb up on it myself without anything to help me, but I was too tired to end up with another windowsill situation.

'Couldn't I have become a taller Pokemon or something?' I thought as I leapt up on the small chair, 'Like a Lucario or a Kadabra,' I then leaned forward and blew out the candle, 'Would have been cool to have at least been a fighter or a psychic,' I hopped down from the chair, trudging over to the bed with my head down, 'But nope, just had to be turned into a Cubone of all things…'

I pulled myself up onto the small bed, soon laying my head down on the pillow. The room was dark now with the candle out, though there was a bit of light shining through the window from the moon outside.

I put my head to the side, 'Could have been worse I guess,' I thought as I pulled the sheets over me, trying to get comfortable, 'Least I didn't turn into something with four legs, or no legs at all,' I yawned a bit, 'I don't even wanna think about how long it would have taken me to get used to that.'

The room laid silent after I settled in, only the sounds of the wind outside able to be heard. I shifted my head to look over at the window, realizing I hadn't shut it.

'I might wanna shut that,' I thought as I shifted a bit in the bed, but after a moment of thought, I shook my head, 'Nah, it might help distract me from my own thoughts.'

To be honest I was trying my hardest to not think about what had happened today. I was trying to force any thought of home, my life, and my current situation. I knew all it would do is just make me blubber, keeping me from sleep. Though as I laid there in the bed, the thoughts couldn't help but creep up in my mind.

'Just… how the hell did all of this even happen?' I thought as shifted in the bed, 'All of this shit shouldn't even be possible! And yet I just pop into this world somehow!?' I shut my eyes, a couple of tears forming, 'WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN!?' I sniffled a bit, 'So many other people would probably love to be here! And yet I, out of everyone on my world, just get tossed in this one!' I forced back some tears, wiping my eyes, 'Just…' I sighed, 'I need some sleep…'

I then curled up a bit, trying to force every thought out of my head while attempting to get comfortable.

'Maybe I'll just wake up in the morning and it'll all be gone…'

 **Meanwhile…**

"What are you on about Adrian?" A very skeptical Gogoat asked, giving the Quilava a suspicious look.

"I'm telling you! The Cubone took on the Mightyena pack and survived!" Adrian exclaimed.

The fire type was currently sitting at a table with a couple other Pokemon, telling of how this new Cubone had saved a Furret from the dreaded Mightyena pack. Adrian hadn't heard of many Pokemon even daring to oppose the pack, but this Cubone somehow managed to fight them off! Adrian just had to tell everyone in the town about it!

"Did you see the Cubone do this?" A Golduck asked.

Adrian frowned slightly, looking down, "Erm – no – but it happened!"

"Like the time you said Clara took on a Gyarados but it happened to be just a Marshtomp?" The Gogoat asked.

"No! This time's different!" Adrian proclaimed.

"Why's it different this time?" A Scyther asked.

"Because-" Adrian began, until he noticed Horace walking through the Inn a little ways away, "Horace!"

The Bouffalant's head turned towards Adrian as he gained a curious look on his face.

Adrian smiled as Horace spotted him, "Come over here and tell them how you found the Cubone out in the woods!"

Horace frowned a bit, before he walked over to the table, "Yeah, I found the poor guy all right" he spoke as he reached the table, "He was pretty roughed up though."

"That's because he was fighting the pack!" Adrian exclaimed.

Horace held his frown, "I think it was mostly because he hit his head pretty hard."

"But you saw his tail!" Adrian replied, "It was all torn up and bloody! It must have been from fighting the pack!"

Horace shook his head a bit, "Adrian I don't think-" he began, but Adrian cut him off.

"And you heard the Furret too!" The Quilava pointed out, "He said the Cubone saved him!"

Horace sighed, "Yes, for all I know the Cubone did fight the pack, but I don't think he fought them all off at once."

Adrian shook his head, "I know, but still, he dared to stand up against them! And no one around here has done that for a while now!"

"Adrian, I think you're making him seem like some kind of legendary hero, but I don't think that's quite the case here," Horace explained.

Adrian sighed, "I'm just trying to get the word out! He should be honored for standing up against the pack!"

Horace frowned once more, "Just be careful – I don't know if the Cubone will want this much attention drawn to him."

"He'll appreciate it!" Adrian argued, "Who wouldn't want the attention?"

Horace was about to reply, but the Raticate at the table spoke up first.

"Well, even though it might not be all Adrian cracks it up to be, its kind of impressive that a guy that little tried to protect the Furret from the Mightyena pack," the Raticate pointed out.

The Gogoat next to him nodded a bit, putting a hoof up to his chin, "Well, you've got a point."

"Oh come on!" a Noctowl spoke up, "You can be believing this guy after everything else he's exaggerated in his other stories!"

The Gogoat turned to Horace, "Well, Horace said the part about the Furret showing up and telling him about it, so it can't be all fake."

"See!" Adrian exclaimed with a smile, "I'm not lying!"

"I think your still exaggerating a bit Adrian," Horace stated, "I don't think the Cubone fought off a bunch of the pack at once."

"Still, he dared to fight at least stand up to them!" Adrian said once more, "And that deserves some recognition!"

"Did you ever think about asking him if he wanted the attention?" Horace asked.

Adrian opened his mouth to speak, until he shut it, rethinking his words, "Well – I think he'll be happy to have it either way!"

Horace sighed as he shook his head a bit, "Just maybe talk to him yourself about it before you spread the word? Maybe get his full side of the story on his encounter with the pack?"

Adrian looked down an embarrassed smile on his face as he realized that he might have gotten a little carried away with all of this, again.

"I – didn't think of that…" the Quilava admitted, "I'll ask him tomorrow about it."

The Gogoat gave Adrian a bit of a smile, "Well be sure to fill me in on it, you've got me curious about it all now."

"I wouldn't mind hearing a little more about the story either," the Raticate stated next.

The Noctowl looked between the two for a moment, before he sighed, "Guess I'll join in on it too – just because you two got me interested in it."

Adrian's face lit up at this, he always loved it when Pokemon would listen to the stories he had heard, whether or not they were true. But the Quilava truly believed this one, he knew the Cubone had stood up to the Mightyena pack, and he wanted to tell the whole town about it.

"Meet me here again tomorrow and I'll let you all know!" Adrian exclaimed with a large smile.

"I'll look forward to it," the Gogoat spoke up, smiling back at him, "Even if your tales are exaggerated sometimes, I gotta admit, you know how to tell a good story."

Horace gave out a bit of a yawn, "Well, I had better get some sleep, I've still got to go back into the Willowed Forest tomorrow," he then pointed his hoof at Adrian, "You should get some sleep too if you plan on joining me this time."

Adrian's smile grew, "I would love too!" he then turned away from the table, giving a small wave to group sitting at it, "Talk to you guys tomorrow!"

Those in the group waved back, and Adrian bolted out of the Inn, full of energy and excitement. Not only would he be able to venture through a Mystery Dungeon with Horace, he would also get to chat with the courageous Cubone as well.

Adrian smiled to himself as he made his way over to his house, he couldn't wait!

Tomorrow was going to be a great day!

 **A little while later…**

Sleep… a wonderful word, but not something that wanted to visit me that night. I just happened to be wide awake, staring at the ceiling above me as millions of thoughts ran through my head. Granted it hadn't been easy falling asleep with the mass of Pokemon going around downstairs, but it seemed the bar had closed about a half an hour ago, since hardly any sound had come from it.

But I still couldn't fall asleep, nope, because that would have just been too nice on a horrible day like that day. Couldn't have just fallen asleep and forgotten about all the shit that was currently going on around me. All the anxiety, fear, uncertainty, sorrow, and just right out frustration of my situation had been the main reason for my restlessness.

The sheets were nearly soaked with my tears for god's sake, I just couldn't stop thinking about home, my family, my friends, and if I would ever see them again.

I had tossed and turned for about two hours now, though it felt like an eternity. I felt hot and shaky, unable to settle down. Though eventually I sighed as I slowly got out of the bed, I needed to get up and move around a bit, try and clear my head. Tears were still fresh in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away as I shook my head a bit, trying to be rid of any thoughts of sorrow.

My gaze drifted over to the side of my bed, looking at the broken bone I had leaned up against it. I slowly walked over to it, before picking it up and inspecting it a bit.

'Where did this thing even come from?' I thought as I continued to look at it, 'It was just kinda "there" one the ground, why the hell was a bone on the ground in the middle of a forest?' I sighed and shook my head, 'Nothing about this makes sense!'

I then tossed the bone on the ground, frustrated. I felt so trapped, so confused, I knew I had been brought to this world through that weird floating pink thing, but I wanted to know more other than "you were destined for greatness" or whatever the hell she came up with.

Something then caught my eye, and my gaze drifted once again, spotting the moonlight as it stretched across the wooden floor. I then looked to the window, seeing that the moonlight was shining brightly outside.

'The light of a full moon…' I thought as I walked over to the moonlight on the floor. I stared down at the light, seeing its blueish hue as it practically lit up the entire room, giving it a calming aura. 'I wonder if it's a full moon back home…'

I then turned my head towards the window, looking up as I saw the moon in its full glory. It shinned high and bright in the night sky, glistening a bit as it lit up the earth below. It looked so – calming, so familiar, and I couldn't help but think of the moon I knew back on earth. I then shut my eyes for a moment as I took a deep breath, before opening them. I did this a couple times, not quite sure what I was trying to accomplish.

No words could express how much I wanted to just be able to shut my eyes, then open them, and wake up from this nightmare. I wanted to open my eyes and see the ceiling to my dorm, I didn't want to see this huge nose or these tiny hands I had. No, I wanted to wake up, and feel my body again; I wanted to wiggle my fingers and toes, feel fresh air on my face and not have this stupid skull on my head.

'I want to be home,' I thought, 'In _my_ room, with _my_ body.'

I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my cheeks as my body began to tremble, and my vision becoming blurry.

'I want to see my mom, my dad, my friends,' I sniffled a bit, still staring at the moon, 'Or just something _human_ for god's sake.'

I didn't notice my sobbing, the tears falling from my face, or my entire body becoming numb.

'Where the hell am I?' I thought, 'What the hell even is this?' My gaze fell to the floor, 'Why did it all have to happen to me?'

I felt heavy, my body beginning to slump down as I fell to a sitting position, tears just pouring down my face. I was so lost – so helpless – so – lonely…

The door creaked open behind me, making me flinch a bit, but I didn't move. The soft voice of Sue then sounded behind me.

"Rodney?" she said as I heard her step into the room.

I didn't move, silently cursing to myself, 'Must have made too much noise with my blubbering…'

I then heard her footsteps walk – or – "waddle" around me, before she stopped right at the corner of my vision to my right. I still didn't speak, or even move for that matter, all I did was keep my gaze on the floor as tears continued to stream down my face. I sat there in my sorrow, I wanted to turn away, to hold back my tears, but I was just too damn vulnerable in that moment.

Sue waddled up next to me, before she sat down. I then felt her wing wrap around me, until she brought me closer, her warm feathers giving me a bit of comfort. I couldn't help but lean into her, placing my head on her side as she kept me in the small embrace. She was offering me comfort, and I couldn't bring myself to push her away.

We sat there for a little while, the only sounds in the room being my sniffles and slight sobs. I kept my gaze on the floor as Sue rubbed my arm a bit, brining me somewhat closer.

"You're very far from home, aren't you?" Sue spoke up.

I flinched a bit at her words, before I slowly nodded, a couple tears falling from my face and to the floor.

"Where is your home?" she asked.

I kept silent, I didn't know if I could tell her, I didn't know if she would believe me, and I sure as hell didn't want to be labeled as some type of crazy nutjob.

"Rodney…" she said softly, and I looked up to see her giving me a worried look, "You can tell me."

I stared into her eyes, they showed such concern, such genuine kindness, it was so comforting to say the least. I was in such a vulnerable state, and I just couldn't hold it back.

I looked down once more, "I-I…" I began, trying to figure out how to say it, "I-I – I-I'm…"

Sue rubbed my back, "Its okay…" she spoke, "If you tell me, I might be able to help you get home."

I couldn't help but give a sad chuckle at that, turning my head away, "I don't know-w if it's that-t simple…"

"Why?" Sue asked.

I gave out a long sigh, preparing for what I was about to say, "Because…" I replied, "I'm – not from this – world…"

I immediately tensed up after I said that, wincing a bit as I prepared for Sue's reply. It took just about every fiber of my being to choke that out, and I just prayed that it was worth it…

"What do you mean?" Sue asked in a confused tone.

My gaze lowered to the floor I…" I began, before I sighed, "This is gonna sound so God damn crazy but – I'm… human."

I felt Sue's wing move away for a second, "Human?" she echoed in a bewildered tone.

I nodded a bit, "I know how crazy it sounds!" I replied, shutting my eyes, "But its true! I'm a human and I was just tossed into this world hours ago! Some crazy bastard shot some pink stuff at me and the next thing I knew is I had woken up in the middle of the woods transformed into a Cubone!"

It was dead silent after I spat all of that out. Sue not speaking making me tremble a bit in fear and uncertainty while I kept my eyes shut. Would she believe me? Or would she just cast me out of the Inn and call me a nutjob? Would she tell the whole town about it? Would they all just rally together and-

"Rodney…" Sue spoke up, making me flinch.

I looked up at her to see she was giving me a look of sincerity.

"Look me in the eyes…" she said softly, "And tell me all of this is true…"

I turned to her, a couple tears still streaming down my face as I took a deep breath. I looked her dead in the eye, unwavering or blinking, as I stood tall.

"Its true…" I stated, "I swear to God and on everything that I love, that it's all true – I swear…"

Sue looked at me for a long while, her gaze unwavering as I kept looking her straight in the eye. I prayed she would believe me, or at least not think I'm completely bonkers.

Sue sighed a bit before she nodded, "All right."

I frowned at this, seeing a bit of doubt in her eyes, "You don't believe me do you?"

The Swanna sighed once more, "Wouldn't you find it a little difficult to believe if you were in my position?"

I looked down, knowing she was right, "Yeah…"

"I don't think you're a lair though," Sue stated, and I looked back up at her.

"So you think I might be crazy?" I asked, frowning.

The Swanna shook her head, "I don't know that yet."

My gaze drifted to the floor, it wasn't exactly the best answer I could hope for, but it wasn't the worst one either.

"But there is one thing I do know," Sue stated and I looked up to her once more, "No matter how far away your home is, I will help you get back to it."

I chuckled a bit, wiping away some of my tears, "You're all ready doing too much," I then gestured to the room around us, "You've given me a place to stay for the night for free…"

Sue gave me a warm smile, "And I'm happy to do it."

"Thanks," I replied as I smiled back.

Sue nodded, until we were left in silence for a bit. I wiped away all my tears in that time, feeling a bit better. Hell, at least I had stopped blubbering for God's sake.

"Do you want me to bring you a glass of water or anything?" Sue asked.

I chuckled once more, shaking my head, "No, I'm all right," I then looked up at her with a small smile, "Just – thanks for listening to me, and not thinking I'm crazy…"

The Swanna smiled back, "Don't mention it," she held her smile for a bit longer, before she took a couple steps back, "I think I'll let you get some sleep now."

I nodded a bit, "Yeah… I just hope I can finally settle down now."

"If not, then don't be afraid to come and get me," Sue stated.

I sighed a bit, smiling at her, "Thanks."

Sue nodded once more, returning the smile, before she made her way over to the door. She then took a step out of the room before turning to me with her warm smile still present on her face.

"Goodnight Rodney," she spoke, "Sleep well."

I nodded to her, "Goodnight."

Sue gave me one last smile, before she stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I stared over at the door for a second, before I sighed and brought my gaze forward.

'She's too damn kind…' I thought as I stood up and walked over to my bed, 'I really need to find a way to repay her for all of this,' I then lifted myself up onto the bed, 'But first I really need to stop crying all the time.'

I then laid my head down on the pillow, pulling the sheets up over me as I stared at the ceiling. The good thing was, I felt exhausted, all of the "excitement" from the day finally catching up to me.

I sighed a bit as I closed my eyes, my body slumping a bit, 'Maybe I won't wake up here…' I thought wistfully.

I then slowly fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber, hoping that I would wake up in my own bed tomorrow.

But, deep down I knew, I wouldn't be waking up there for a very long time…

 **A/N: And here we are, another chapter! Though now you can see just how great my updating schedule is…**

 **Believe me I wish I could write a chap every week and post it. But, unfortunately, I have work, classes, and I'm really lazy.**

 **Still, I really hope that those who are reading this are liking it so far, because it's a story I'd really like to continue with. Yes, I still have a different story I'm working on, but this one just has a different feel to it, and I really enjoy writing it.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and I really hope I can get another one out here soon.**


End file.
